Exposed
by Nickel Hound
Summary: Gohan had a long weekend and Videl and Erasa is going to learn some of the secerts of the demi-saiyan.
1. Shock n' Awe

Exposed

Disclaimer: Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. For your information, there are some swearing and some sexual situations. You have been warned.

"Talk"

_Thought_

* * *

Orange Star Sigh School

Gohan was exhausted 96 hours of Goten and Trunks buzzing on 5 pounds chocolate covered espresso beans and 4 pounds milk chocolate bars each, their wild and deranged behavior would have killed a normal person, but Gohan being far normal had survived. The game he had enjoyed the least was kill the Tele-tubby, they had gotten the idea that Gohan was the purple one. Gohan had not sleep the whole weekend or had time study the homework he had finished at school that Friday.

_Thank you Dende for not sending Videl my way this weekend, I couldn't save myself let lone her from them. From now on I will be training with Vegeta all weekend long_. Gohan thought.

"Gohan watch where your going and that's my locker!" screamed Videl

Her high-pitched voice quickly cut though the fog left by days of no sleep and constant physical hardships leaving a tearing, screaming pain. Forcing his overexerted body charge it self with a shot adrenaline. The pain and adrenaline snapping Gohan awake only long enough to say.

"I'm sorry, Videl." Her screams of wake up had been the only thing that had brought him out his zombie state.

As he reaches out for his locker, but he could only find air "Oh forget it, its just study hall and I planned to sleeping anyways." He slurred.

Erasa seeing opportune time to get close, she snuggled right in close wrapping her arms around his waist, and pushing his arm behind her rubbing very close to her but. "Let me help you to study hall." She turned her head back to Videl and winked at her. Erasa then stuck her tongue out at Videl. Erasa slid her hand into his back pocket and wrapped the free arm under her arm and tucked Gohan's hand under her breast with Gohan totally unaware of the location of his hand or the stares.

_Kami, I wish I had gall to do some thing like that._ Fumed Videl as she stuff the last of books into her locker and darted though the crowd of stunned students.

It took only a few minutes before Videl caught up with Erasa and Gohan. That whole weekend she couldn't get a good night sleep causing Videl's temper to be hotter than normal. She was already hot under the collar with Gohan's zombie like behavior and with the extra homework she had received, Erasa's teasing was not helping the situation.

"What you doing with my Gohan?" Videl spat. She realized she said it out loud _Oh crap I said out! I will pretend I didn't say it ._

Easer had heard her clear as bell and seen a blush wash across her face. She decided to go full blonde on her friend "What's that, So You do have something going with Gohan?" she made her voice project so everybody was sure to hear.

"That not what I said!" Videl yelled then she felt the eyes of the kids around her and the murmurs. "I never meant that."

"A little Freudian slip huh?" Erasa pointed out in the; I told so style that she had perfected.

With the ringing of the bell Erasa had Videl right where she wanted Videl and She both knew it. She gave Gohan a light slap on butt to get him moving along. Everybody else in the hall had disappeared leaving Videl alone with anger, embarrassment and grim fact that her secret desire was now hottest bit of gossip in school and tomorrow the city.

"There's no way out on this pickle is there?" Videl said as she looked to the sky.

When Videl had arrived inside Erasa had Gohan sitting with his back to the wall so his head rested on the wall. She when over to vending machines bought a grape juice and cranberry juice and 4 power bars _I'll give these to Gohan when he wakes up._

"Erasa, cranberry or grape juice?" ask Videl as she put her books and foodstuffs down beside Erasa and slid into the chair across from Gohan chair "You know all weekend I had this dream of two kids with gold hair trying kill me. They where using those light tricks and man where they fast."

Erasa knew the food was Videl's way of saying that she surrendered. "Cranberry, you can tell a lot from guy's wallet," stated Erasa, "Go round to the other side." Order Erasa.

Videl look at Erasa and saw plenty of mischief still dancing in her eyes _Better she takes it out on Gohan, then Me._ She preceded to the other side of Gohan, Erasa quickly point where to lift from _As scrawny as Gohan is, he can't weigh more than 180 pounds easy._ she tucked her hands into the lift points pulled tipping Gohan to her enough so Erasa hands could grain entry to the back pocket of Gohan's pants, Erasa's hands soon came out with a tri fold wallet.

"Ugh, He must weigh 220 pounds."

"Got it, He is not average under those clothes did you feel the muscles?" asked Erasa

I didn't, I was have trouble holding on to him, it was like picking up a sleeping cat, impossible." breathed Videl as she opened her can of grape juice.

"Wow, Gohan got paid!" Erasa said as she thumbed thought the bills There must be a thousand Zenni in here. Videl peer in to the wallet seeing the money and credit cards as Erasa pulled out a driver's license "Gohan has birthday coming next weekend, guess how old he is going to be?"

"17." answer Videl as she came back from the study monitor desk poured her juice in the cup she gone for.

"18." replied Erasa, "Check it, he has a security card for Capsule Corps."

Videl looked at the security card it looked like the hundreds of others that where carried by their owners, "So what?" as she just pass it back.

"Tck, tck, Gohan you naughty boy" Erasa scolded the sound sleeper against the wall as she reached for her purse.

Videl was more than curiosity "How dose Mr. perfect grades get in to trouble?"

"Gohan doesn't have any protection. Let's see?" She stated as she rummaged through her purse she pulled out a ribbon of condoms of her purse and separated two from the ribbon and stuffed them into one of wallets sectioned thirds with the zenni.

"What?" Videl blurted out by now was getting into the spirit of things, when the monitor came by?

"What are you ladies up to today?" He queried Videl and Erasa

Erasa, with no shame what so ever piped up, "I was getting some condoms from Gohan for are date tonight, Robert. We are going back your place again?" 

The 60-year-old monitor had seen her temp to rattle his cage; he had seen it all in his years as a teacher, but this girl boldly went where nobody else dared to. _Two can play this game._ He looked at the sleeping Gohan. "Nope, tonight we are going to bingo and if the Pope over there has condoms then, I'm the virgin mother."

Videl was shocked by the conversation had started pouring the grape juice over her shirt. It took less than a minute for the grape juice to soak her front. She looked down the front of her tee-shirt top, the shirt was soaked and sticky.

Erasa saw the look on Videl's face "Go change, you have an extra change of clothes in your jet-copter."

"Yes I do, but I don't have it today, it is in for service." Videl stated flatly.

"Oh what a bummer." was Erasa's answer "Go get cleaned up, I will be there with a shirt."

Videl didn't question, so she didn't see Erasa's eyes dance an evil little dance so she accepted the help at face value and left for the bathroom with monitor so he could give her a hall pass.

Erasa tugged on the bottom of Gohan's shirt pulling out the shirttails She saw the waistband of his boxers. "So the rumors are true, He dose have teddy bears on his boxers." _Kinky!_ she said as she slided his vest off and unbuttons the rest of his shirt's buttons. _Oh my god, Gohan's totally buff!_ As Erasa skinned the shirt from Gohan muscled body, this drew attention from the girls who shocked at Erasa's gall while others drooled at Gohan's perfect form while the guys stared in jealously and shock. She looked around saw the attention _Lets turn it up a little._ She thought as She swung her leg over Gohan's legs sat down in his lap, when she landed she felt something whose size was most unexpected. She felt her blood rush to her face as she pulled his vest back on. She snatched Gohan's wallet off the table shoved it her back pocket.

* * *

Videl had arrived in the bathroom and stripped off the grape stained shirt reveling a lacey white bra. Which had not been touched, She had wiped the sticky juice from herself when Erasa came in flushed, holding a white long sleeve shirt.

"I know two more of Gohan's secrets." Erasa gasped, who was still a little red in the face. "So you do wear it, I figured that I would be married and have kids before you wore It." teased Erasa. "Fits nicely I see. Are you wearing the bottom half as well?" as she tugged at the straps and bridge connecting the cups together.

Videl slapped the probing hands away "Hands off, I'm not telling you. What are his secrets?"

Erasa smirked at Videl's discomfort and curiosity as She handed Videl the shirt "One you can see when we get back, and the second you'll have to marry him to find out." She said as she wagged a finger at Videl.

Videl was buttoning up the shirt when got a whiff of something familiar, She bunched up the arm of shirt and inhaled through the bunched up fabric and the scent was clearly Gohan's. "Where did you get one of Gohan's shirts?" asked Videl

It was Erasa turned to be shocked "How did you know it was Gohan's?" as Erasa as she pulled out Gohan's wallet and continued her exam of Gohan.

"It smells like him, you know old spice and that musky smell that comes off him after P.E." Videl said as took a whiff of the shirt's owner's scent. _Ah_ a moan escaped Videl

_If She can detect his scent then, She must have some serious feelings for Gohan._ concluded Erasa as she examined the personally signed baseball card of the great Yamcha. "I bet Gohan wouldn't mind, if you take those bike shorts off…"

"NO, never!" Videl could see where this was going and she didn't like where it stopped. _Tho, that would be such a great idea, if I was home alone with him._

"Okay, don't bite my head off. Look at this picture they must be his mom and dad. It looks like his dad has your dad's championship belt on his shoulder."

She looked at the picture "That's not my dad's this one shape is different, that's Son Goku he was the last champ before my dad."

They looked at each other and said, "His dad is Son Goku!"

"Goku was one of the youngest fighters ever to enter the Tenka'ichi Budokai, he reach the finals every time he competed." Erasa said, "He even defeated the Red Ribbon Army single handed."

Videl was shocked at Erasa's fighting knowledge "How did you know that?"

"My aunt Snow, You know her, Goku freed her village and saved the village chief." Erasa refreshed Videl's memory about the story, Her aunt would tell about muscle tower and Android 8.

"I bet we could find more about Gohan thought his father Goku, on the Internet." Suggested Erasa.

Videl was still in shock over all these pieces of the puzzle that was Gohan when Erasa produce the suggestion. "Ok, let's pick up our stuff and Gohan and head for the Internet lab."

"Nah, We don't need it and Gohan would be best served with some quiet time. Besides he won't touch our stuff and nobody else would dare touch it." Erasa stated with a clear determination.

* * *

When they arrived in the computer lab, they went to the computer in the corner of the lab. Erasa slipped into the seat and logged out of guest user that every body was suppose to use, She quickly type in a different username and password. Videl was impressed as Erasa hands dance over the keys quickly calling up a program, she entered Gohan's name into the system. His school record came up.

"Ok, Gohan mom's full name is Chichi Gyu-Mao Son, they do live in the mountains." As Erasa scrolled down window, "Check this for an emergency number all he gave was a phone number let's reverse search it." She said as she opened a pair of Internet browser windows with a couple keystrokes it was searching for in formation about Gohan's parents.

While that was happening she put a mini CD into the drive and opened a program from it and type in a command. A window opened an lines of computer code scrolled down the screen, then a menu appeared for the phone company, she selected a search program and entered the telephone number while the program dug through the volumes of information.

"We better not stay there too long or they notice our little visit." Erasa stated as She scanned though the info on Goku and Chichi opening the pages that looked promising. After that she jumped back to the telephone program as it finished the search she called up the information that the search had produced.

"Ok this is not good the number is part of cellular phone group held by Capsule Corps." Erasa informed Videl. Erasa closed the file and ran a command that caused the program to close down. She started another program this one a chat engine she typed her username in.

"Blondebuzz?" Videl asked Erasa who just shrugged, for what Videl had just seen, Erasa is a hacker and from the looks of it a dam good one too. _What amazing skills she has!_

Erasa shrugged her shoulders, as she greeted everybody and asked if they had a key for the Capsule mainframe. Luna's Meow told her to be careful that Razorwing was now user administrator for CC. She thanked the user for tip and info. She then recorded down the four keys and info as the computer made a connection to Capsule net. Erasa used one of the keys to gain access. She got lucky the key was accounting manager with good access she found the telephone directory she quickly call up the cellular phone numbers list then print the page of information closed the school records. Erasa then switched back the windows of information on Gohan's parents.

"There is more on Gohan's mom then I expected Chichi, She is daughter of the Ox King." Videl was at the printer when heard this. She was back at Erasa's side in the breathe of second looking over Erasa's shoulder.

"So that would mean, She is the Queen of the Gyu-Mau kingdom." Videl stated.

"Not yet, She has yet to ascended to the throne." Erasa corrected.

"Details." Videl responded.

"All websites agree, She was to be married to a Goku, but she had to hunt him down she caught him at the 23rd world martial arts tournament and they where married shortly after. Needless to say they had kids, this one says she had two boys but their names are unknown." Erasa turned to look Videl, "We know one of their names, besides if Gohan's mother is a princess that means…"

"Gohan is a prince," Videl piped in. "as well as the son of two great fighters."

"He don't act the part, in fact it is like he was hiding it. The gold fighter hasn't been seen since, He foiled that bank robbery, but Saiyaman has been around ever since. He wears that helmet that hides almost all of his head, hiding the gold hair possible?" Erasa was thinking out loud as she try running pieces together to make them fit.

"Well that fits, but how do we tied Gohan to them?" Videl pondered.

"With rope!" Erasa voiced with a huge grin, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Videl picked herself off the floor, "Ok, let's get back I have to finish my homework."

"Ok, let me finish up" Erasa said as she printed Gohan's school record, and shut down the windows and logged off and logged the guest user back on.

"Check this out according to the print out the number belongs to Bulma Briefs, but that can't be right." Videl questioned the info as she rechecked the print outs of the school's records and the phone company

As they walked down the hall, Videl and Erasa's heads spun with knowledge they had collected on Gohan, Erasa spoke first. "Okay, We know Goku, Gohan's dad was able to do light tricks and fly. I'm willing bet dollars to doughnuts, that Goku taught this stuff to Gohan."

"And Gohan's going to teach me." Videl add with her usual confident tone, "I have him right where I want him between a rock and hard spot"

Erasa nodded as they entered the study hall. "More like a rock and a hard body."

"Huh?" was all Videl got out before she laid her eyes on the muscular upper body of Gohan. She saw the defined tone of muscles on his arms, next was his pectoral muscles the thick cords of muscle was clear from this distance. Gohan's abs not a six pack but clearly an eight, she could not help but stare at them as they rippled as he breathe deeply in his sleep.

As she came closer to every woman's daydream. _Kami, I thought was I physically attracted to him before._ Videl's was attention was back as Erasa spoke up.

Erasa had seen it for the second time, still sent shock waves though her. "A warrior prince." Erasa though aloud.

"Huh, that do you mean?" Videl asked.

"I was remembering a story my aunt Snow told me when I was a little girl." Erasa said, "A warrior queen of a great kingdom had a son that was reaching the age of that he would become king and would need to marry. She sent him out into the world to seek his queen and love. As he traveled lands afar, he hid his royal heritage as he searched for his true love. As he came across wrongs he would right those wrongs." Erasa quickly sum up the story.

"But Chichi isn't a queen?" Stated Videl.

"Mmmm… details." Shrugged Erasa as she unbuttoned the second button on Gohan's shirt "Is that a nose bleed? Videl, you hentai!"

Snatching a napkin from the table Videl started to wipe the blood from her chin and lips.

* * *

Author's note:

This all I have of a story, at one time this story clogging my mind so it had to be purged. This is one of my first attempts at fan fiction so you can be unduly ruff about. I think can make something out of it, but first I have to finish the ones I have already got going so any thoughts ideas you want pass along more than happy to listen.

Thanks!


	2. Good Ideas and Bad Ideas

**Disclaimer:**

For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Attention:**

I have edited hopefully corrected most of the errors in the first chapter. I don't like how I finished this chapter, so there is a good chance I'm going to change it.

**Stupid stuff you should know by now:**

"Talk"

_"Thought"_

.:Bond:.

(1-4) Author's Notes

* * *

"Is that a nose bleed? Videl, you hentai!" 

Snatching a napkin from the table Videl wiped the blood from her chin and lips. As Videl pinch her nose to stop the blood flow the bell started to ring.

"Na, No school." Murmured Gohan in his sleep as he reach out to swat an alarm clock that wasn't there. A ball of light formed in his hand and as he pointed the ball toward the offending sound, the Bell stopped if sensing the danger to its life but the bells doom had been sealed as the ball of light connected destroying the bell.

Videl and Erasa stood there and watched as the remains of bell fell to earth as the light faded back into Gohan's hand. "Oh, Kami! Did you see that?"

"Yes! Erasa! I am standing right here!" Videl snapped.

"That was just so cool!"

"Very cool." Videl answered, "Now, I know for sure about the light tricks are not a technology based weapon but I still don't know how he did it. But I'm going to find out how but first we got wake him."

"Waking him is the easy part." Erasa stated.

"Prove it."

Erasa said in soft voice, "Gohan lunch time." So in fact Videl could barely hear her.

Gohan bolted awake, "What? Food! Where?" he blurted out as he swung his head and body around in search of fore mention meal.

Erasa response to this act was an unsuppressed laughter, Videl's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as Gohan looked under the table. "Gohan!"

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan answered with a smile that would charm paint off a wall.

"There some power bars for you on the table grab them and come on we are going to be late for class." Videl said as she pointed out the snack bars.

"Ok umm, Videl?"

Videl turned to look at Gohan with an I have sworn to Kami above that I Videl Satan shall know all of your secrets, look, "Yes?" She said with a chill.

"That's looks like my shirt."

"That's because it is."

"Why do you have it?"

"It a secret."

"Why is having my shirt a secret?"

"Why should I tell you it is my secret? If you're allowed keep your secrets to yourself I should be able too."

"Can I have it back?"

"I have it and procession is nine tenths of law."

Gohan whimpered at looked around produced the face of beaten puppy, "But mom will skin me alive after she beats to death with her frying pan for losing my shirt."

Erasa lean into Videl's ear and whispered something that Videl's cheeks red for moment, Videl then gave Erasa an evil smirk then turn back to Gohan, "Well I guess it would alright." She answered as started unbutton the shirt.

Gohan watched as Videl undid the buttons of his shirt for a moment before he realized that Videl wasn't wearing one of her trademark tee-shirts underneath. "Gah!" In an instant Gohan turned red as his hands leaped forwarded and secured all the buttons his shirt. "Um, that's ok I will get back a another time, my mom won't hurt me as badly after she finds out it was for good purpose."

Erasa saw how uncomfortable Gohan was getting and being the good friend she was decided to increase the pressure, "What's the matter Gohan still asleep, don't you want to check out Videl's boobs?" Erasa questioned in an aggressive tone.

"Yes. No! What?"

"And why not?" Videl asked in an irritated voice.

"Huh?" Gohan choked out.

"Mine just good as Erasa's or Angela's in fact."

"I would say they're even better than Angela's!" Erasa added in.

"Isn't that right Gohan?" Videl asked as she glared at him.

"Um, their prefect."

Videl stamped her on the floor, "So you have been staring at my boobs!" Videl demanded.

"But, but, but." Gohan stuttered as his head spun in confusion.

"Now if you ladies are done putting the boy through the wringer, you better get to your next class."

Gohan let his breathe as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." Gohan thanked the study hall monitor.

"Can we get some late passes, Honey?" Erasa asked.

The monitor rolled his eyes as he shook his head at Erasa as Gohan shoved power bars in his mouth and started chewing. "I bet those would taste better if you took the wrappers off." He stated as he handed out late passes.

Gohan looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Sezak."

* * *

"What the chop!" Gail exclaimed as she sorted the daily fan mail. The normal bag of mail was normally filled mail devoted to the world's savior but more and more of it was for the daughter, Videl. As she looked through the letters it was proving to the woman that Videl was blossoming into a woman and the world was taking notice there where marriage proposals from thru out the world one third of them where from women and one was from a man claiming to be the invincible old master, Roshi the turtle hermit, the picture looked like some one had pasted the head of a really old man in sunglasses to the body of a pro-wrestler. (1) There was a large group of conservative men and women who were angry over the fact that Videl was so unladylike and didn't have any proper suitors let along the fact that she wasn't engaged or married yet. And they were demanding action.

* * *

"You want me to do WHAT!" Hercule bellowed as slammed a glass full of whiskey on the table. 

"You should announce that for the winner of Tenka'ichi Budokai with receive the world savior's daughter's hand."

"The defeater of cell the world's savior loose? Never!" Hercule laughed as he stood in a victory pose as the peons applauded. "Let's say that somebody is able to defeat me, why should I let this happen?" Hercule demanded. _"Beside that fact my daughter will beat my ass like a rented army mule, probably in pubic too!"_

"The profits the Tenka'ichi Budokai would triple or quadruple at the very least and you are to receive generous portion of those profits as well as the prize money and entry fee."

Hercule eyes lit up as his brain slowly wraps itself around the idea of all money. "Really now? That does sounds interesting where do I sign?" As greed settled in Hercule's mind the fear of his daughter faded quickly.

"Right here." Was the answer as a handful sheets thrust at Hercule to be signed.

"Good, inform my press corps. that I have announcement to make shortly!"

* * *

"Oh Miss Honda." The silver hair young man said as cupped the young woman's cheek. 

"Sohma-san, I have to tell you something important." The woman said she turned away with a blush.

"Miss Honda?" The silver hair young man said as he placed his hand on her shoulders.

She now turned to face the young man with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant with…" (2)

The television screen cut away to the local news-anchor "We jumping into a live broadcast of HERCULE with an important announcement." (3) Two women who where sitting on the edge of the couch now where lying on the floor each nursing a bruise on their foreheads from a sudden impact with the coffee table. As they rubbed the egg forming on their forehead's they looked at the Saiyan who had been struck silly by their less graceful return to earth, soon he would be struck by something else. (4)

"Damn that man to hell!" Chichi cursed as finished she whacking Vegeta over the head with her frying pan.

Bulma sat on the couch watching Chichi vent her frustration over the interruption of their daily soap, "Well I guess we will have to wait till tomorrow to find out that Shigure is the father of her child."

"Are you nuts?" Chichi asked as she pointed her frying pan at Bulma, "It is going to be Kyo's baby."

"No chance, it has to be Ayame's." Mrs. Briefs stated has she got up, "I'm going out to my garden, Honey, see you tomorrow, Chichi."

"I feel bad for that girl."

"Miss Honda?"

"No, Videl Satan. That horse's ass of a father is offering her as a prize."

Chichi's mind recalled seeing the girl on the news. Hmmm… She is pretty, strong, rich and she has grandchildren bearing hips! She tends to growls when the reporters interview her, she would be great for Gohan with a strong will like that. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That there is no way that Ritsu that is the father of Miss Honda's child?"

"NO! When you where a baby did your parents use your head for a hammer!" Chichi yelled, "That Videl would be perfect for Gohan and it would be ironic justice too boot."

"Okay."

* * *

Author's Notes: You would I think I would get sick of these. 

(1) Think of when he snuffed out the flames of fry pan mountain and the mountain and the castle too (Ooops:p ).

(2) Who are they? I will offer digital cookie to the first five people who answer correctly

(3) I swear to God they do that on purpose.

(4) If you don't know by now, then you don't read enough fanfiction.


	3. One turn for the worst deserves one more...

**Disclaimer: **For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Attention: **Fanfiction nethas a systemthat won't let me change the look to the way I want and it driving me nuts I have been atthisfor an hour now. Gawd, how I hate this QuickEdit!

**Stuff you should know by now: **

"Talk"  
"Thought"  
.:Bond:.  
(1-2) Author's Notes

* * *

Videl was lying on her bed as her mind flashbacked to history class where Gohan had slipped back into slumber land and Erasa was still filled with evil and had corrupted her as well

* * *

"Pssst." Erasa nudged Videl, who turned to Erasa. Erasa was pointing at Gohan who had his head on his crossed arms and was in a deep sleep. Videl could not help but wonder what Gohan was dreaming about. 

"Hey, Videl, you want to go Gohan tipping?" (1)

"Huh?" Videl asked.

"Give me a hand tipping Gohan's chair back." Erasa ordered as she pulled Gohan's head back.

Videl had no idea what Erasa was up to this time but who cared? "_Gohan might when or if he woke up. Better Gohan than me!" _Videl reasoned as she tipped Gohan's chair on to its hind legs. As she reached the point of no return Videl looked at Mrs. Dunkin as she worked her way through the lecture.

"Some one could flip Mrs. Dunkin's skirt right now and she wouldn't even notice." Erasa stated as she helped hold the chair steady while Videl lower it to the floor.

"One project at a time, please." Erasa smirked at Videl, "Very well then, give me your bike shorts."

Videl death glared a pair of eyes looking back at them. "What? why?"

"I need them to make a nuclear bomb." Erasa responded rhetorically "Give them to me or I will give Gohan a copy of a certain set of photos."

Videl paled "You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I'll give them to Sharpener instead." Erasa stated as she held her chin in thought "Besides, your wearing Gohan's shirt, its long enough so no one can tell what you have on under it, or if you have anything on under it." Erasa finished off with a smirk.

Videl grumbled and blushed as she hesitated while slipping the bike shorts off. "Why do you need them?"

"You'll see." Erasa said as kicked off her sneakers and slipped her jeans off and replaced them with Videl's shorts. "Oh, take his shoes off."

Videl watched Erasa as she unhooked Gohan's belt and started skinning Gohan of his pants.

Erasa looked at Videl. "Help with other leg." She commanded.

_"Seeing Gohan in his boxers is a nice change for this class."_ Videl thought as she decided being an evil-doer had it perks. When Videl had her side of Gohan stripped of his pants Erasa took the orange dress pants and pulled them on and stood up.

At this time Mrs. Dunkin decided to return to reality and look at the class. "Miss Keneda, is there a reason for you to be standing?"

Erasa had been holding on to Gohan's pants to keep them up and as she let go, they fell till they reached her hips. Without a moment of hesitation, "Yes, Mrs. Dunkin, I had a cramp in my leg and I was stretching it out." Erasa lied as she started rubbing her leg.

Mrs. Dunkin eyed Erasa for a moment, "Yes, I suppose a stretch would do you all a bit of good. All right, class, everybody stand up and stretch. And when I say stretch I don't mean your lips."

The class quickly seized the moment and stood to stretch, move around and get the blood flow going. Videl and Erasa used the time to upright Gohan and position him so it didn't look like he was sleep.

"Nice save, Erasa, I now understand why you wanted my spandex shorts." Videl stated as she tugged on the orange pants. 2

Erasa reached down and tugged at the pants in a vein attempt to get them to ride higher, "Thanks, good thing Gohan has such a slim waist line," Erasa said, sitting down with the class as Mrs. Dunkin continued where she had left off.

For Videl the rest of Mrs. Dunkin's class was exciting not because of what being taught but for a sleeping Gohan in his vest and a pair of boxers! The legendry teddy bears no less! As the moment ticked away Videl's mind kept imagining what Gohan would do when he woke up, would he notice if not then how long would it take before he did? What would he do, what would he say?

Mrs. Dunkin and her class made a hasty departure for anywhere else as the final bell of day rang at last. All but three that is, Videl and Erasa stood off to one side as Gohan slowly revived himself. Slowly his mind snapped to as he realized where he was.

"Whoa, man I feel better."

"One would think." Videl stated.

"How long before first period starts?' Gohan asked, "I want to brush my teeth, they feel fuzzy."

"I would say you have about 17 hours." Erasa answered.

"Huh?" the bamboozled Gohan replied.

Erasa let out a giggle as Videl sighed "Gohan school is over. You slept through it."

"Oh." Was all that Gohan said, as he turned to the board to write down the assignment.

"You don't act to depressed for a…" Videl started, _"How does one call Gohan a nerd after all I have seen? He sure doesn't fit the profile of nerd with his background and those yummy muscles… Mmmmmmuscles!!"_

Erasa watched as Videl took her mental phone off the hook, "So, Gohan, what do you think of my new pants?"

Gohan looked at the orange pants for moment "Very nice, I have a pair just like them."

Erasa nudged Videl in the ribs, "You had." She said as she pointed down.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he looked down at his feet. His bare feet, ankles, shins, knees and his boxers. "PANTS, where're my pants!?!" Gohan cried in panic as he tried to cover himself.

"I don't know, all I have is your shirt" Videl tried to say with her usual calm and indifferent voice as Erasa was turning blue trying not to laugh. "Look, there's a pair of pants right there." She stated with a little more of her usual demeanor.

Gohan quickly grabbed Erasa's jeans and stuffed one leg, then the other and started to wiggle, twist and buck his hips in order to pull the pants up higher. "I cann't get them to button up or zip up." Gohan stated from the floor.

Erasa had managed to step back and get behind Videl who was mentally replaying Gohan's attempts to pull Erasa's jeans on. "Well, sorry, Gohan, I cann't give you the grand prize but take this consolation prize instead." Erasa stated like some game show host.

As Gohan stood up he turned to face Erasa to see what Erasa was talking about when she grabbed the bottom of his shirt that Videl was wearing and pulled it up to her shoulders. Gohan felt his eyes pop out his head as his heart skipped a beat, then things went black.

_"Why did she say that?"_ was the thought being processed by Videl when she felt Erasa yank the bottom of Gohan's shirt up. Videl froze as she watch Gohan's eyes pop out of his head and roll up into the back as he passed out. The thud of Gohan's head bouncing off the floor, cracking the tile was the sound needed to spur Videl into action. She quickly pushed the shirt back down as she bolted from the room her face red with embarrassment and anger and eyes filled with tears.

* * *

"Hello?" Gohan called out. "Good everybody is in some other section." Gohan thought out loud. 

"What do you mean by that, Gohan? Don't you love us anymore?" Asked Bulma, which the answer became apparent the moment she turned the corner to expecting to see Gohan wearing his usual outfit but it was missing everything except the vest. Bulma decided that the teenaged Saiyan looked very manly wearing the just vest with muscular arms and chest exposed that was until you looked down. He was wearing in a pair jeans too small both in the leg and waist. Immediately Bulma suspected that they were a pair of woman's designer jeans. They were so tight he couldn't zip them up let alone button them which left the young Saiyan in very exposed and amusing position.

"Damn, for all the times for Krillin not to be here. I wish my digital camera's battery wasn't dead." She thought, "I believe you have some explaining to Mister!" Bulma tried to sound stern and detached but it was wasted as she burst into laughter.

Gohan walk up to his godmother and looked down at her as she rolled around on the floor laughing. He quickly stooped down and scooped her up.

"When you're done I need your help with a girl issue." Gohan stated. He then sighed as he realized that she hadn't heard a word he said. _"Its times like this when my life really sucks."_ he thought as he carried Bulma on his shoulder, who pounded her fists in laughter on his back the whole way.

* * *

Erasa peeked around the door into Videl's room to find the girl face down on her bed. Unsure whether Videl was asleep, Erasa crept closer and looked at her friend's face which was slightly red from crying, or embarrassment, or both. 

"I'm sorry I wouldn't have done that if I had known." Erasa lied so convincingly.

"I played with fire and I got burned."

"Well, it wasn't all bad." Erasa started massage Videl's back, "After all, you spent most the time sneaking peeks under Gohan's boxers."

"I did no such thing." Videl defended herself.

Erasa smiled, "Oh, really, then why are you blushing so hard the back of your neck is red?"

"…"

"If would just admit that you find Gohan attractive, we could move past this." Erasa stated.

Videl weighed the pro's and con's in her head _"I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't. Erasa has already figured it out and she'll hound me til I cave under the constant and unrelenting pressure. Beside its time for some normalcy in my life and having a boyfriend is about as normal as it gets and with the Tenka'ichi Budokai coming up Dad's mind will be focused elsewhere."_ She thought, "Ok, Ok, you're right I have feelings for Gohan. There are you happy?"

Erasa let out a high squeal as she bounced on her knees beside Videl causing the bed too shake. "Oh, Videl, I'm so proud of you!" She sang out, "Your first teenage love! I will be a beautiful Maid of honor at your wedding, I can see it all. A white dress for you of course and cinnamon red bridesmaids outfits," she said starry eyed.

"You said, we could move past this if I just admit my feelings? Which, I have, now, why won't you let this drop?" Videl asked unable to hide the irritation her voice.

"We did, silly. We move past the denial phase, the first of five phases." Erasa giggled at the distressed expression on Videl's face.

"Well it doesn't matter, Gohan saw so much of me. He must hate what he saw, I know it."

"Well, I didn't think he was even worrying about that."

* * *

"Lunch time." Erasa said without results. "WAKE UP!" Erasa screamed, which a groan and movement form Gohan. 

Gohan suddenly launch himself into a standing position, "Oh Kami, I didn't see anything, Videl, I swear!"

Erasa nearly fell over when Gohan stood in a blur of motion "Ack!"

"Oh, Erasa." Gohan looked around, "Huh, where is Videl?"

"She fled."

"…"

Erasa smirked in an ever so evil fashion, which unfortunately was missed by Gohan. "So, Gohan, did you like what you saw?"

"Huh, What? NO, I didn't see a thing!" Gohan yelled, but the panic was clearly written across his face as he waved his hands in front of him.

Erasa dug her hands into the pockets of the hijacked orange pants and found a pocket package of tissues which she removed a tissue. "Oh, so, you didn't see anything huh?" She asked as she rubbed the tissue over Gohan's nose and lips. "Are you sure you didn't see anything?" She asked as she held up tissue which had swabbed up the blood from Gohan's nose bleed.

Gohan blushed. "Uh… I got to go, bye." With that Gohan bolted from the room leaving an afterimage.

* * *

"So that's what happening, Bulma." Gohan said as he finished his story. "I'm pretty sure she's going to hurt me. What should I do?" Gohan finished with a sigh. 

Bulma rolled her eyes at Gohan's over-dramatic behavior, "_He is in love and like Goku he doesn't have a clue." _She thought "Ok, first answer this."

"Ok."

"Did you like what you saw?" Bulma said with an evil little smirk on her face.

"No!" Gohan blushed as he cried out and he waved his hands in front of him.

Bulma reached out and grabbed the back one of his hands, "Really?" She asked as she rubbed Gohan's hand over his nose and lips. "Are you sure, you didn't see anything you liked?" She asked as held up his hand which the palm had blood from Gohan's nose bleed.

"Maybe a little." Gohan replied.

Bulma patted him on the head, "Good Saiyan."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

(1) Similar sport to cow tipping. In case you have never heard of cow tipping, that's when you sneak up on a sleeping cow and knock it over. For the record, I have never seen it done.

(2) Can you imagine Erasa doing the fashion of baggy pants?


	4. The exposeding of the truth

**Disclaimer:**  
For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Attention:**  
Here the winners for the contest in the second chapter.  
Manicalpha (Personally I think Kagora would have some choice words about that.)  
Renh-san  
Samurai-lapin

I don't like how I did chapter two, so there is a good chance I'm going to change it and I think I know how now.

**The usual stuff you all know:**  
"Talk"  
"Thought"  
.:Bond:.  
(1-4) Author's Notes

* * *

"Okay, Gohan, You got yourself in some trouble. In order to get yourself out from out under it you going to have to present a gift of apologize." Bulma stated as she led Gohan through the maze of halls of Capsule Corps. 

"A gift?" Gohan asked with a touch of confusion, "Videl, is hardly your typical female." He stated as he followed.

"My, my. It sounds like you gotten real friendly with this girl." Bulma stopped and looked at the Young Saiyan, "Should I be excepting grandchildren from my god-son?"

"What! No! Where do you get these strange ideas?" Gohan almost screamed.

Bulma giggled, "Ok, ok. Easy now, geez you sounded like your mother for a second."

"There is no need to be insulting." Gohan replied.

Bulma blinked, _"Geez, that sounded like he was pouting."_ She thought, "Ok, ok." Bulma said as She held her hands up in mock surrender.

"You said something about a gift?"

"Yup," Bulma answered as she started walking again, "And as you pointed out that she is not your typical female." Bulma said as she made quotations gesture with her hands to which Gohan rolled his eyes at Bulma's back. "You better not be rolling your eyes at me, mister." Bulma threaten as entered her laboratory.

_"How did she know!"_ Gohan screamed in his head as he looked around for mirrors or other reflective things.

"To be honest I didn't realize you knew the difference between the Sexes." Bulma teased as she enter her laboratory

"Eh?"

"Never mind, as I was saying, I have seen Videl on the news defeating some criminal or another She spends most the time dodging knives or bullets. Speaking of which where's that outfit I made for you?"

"I'm using it but Hercule has pretty firm grip over the media in Satan city and he's able to encourage the media to not saying anything about me and if there is something said they pass it off as traumatic shock. Videl is going along with the whole idea, because she feels that Me, that is Sayia-man that is only seeking attention and the less media spotlight the better."

"Damn, after all that work I did!" Bulma fumed.

Which elicited a chuckle from Gohan, "The suit wasn't meant for showing off but for hiding."

"I know but, still, it would be nice to see something I did was shown on TV." (1)

* * *

Erasa threw another combination of punches and kicks at her opponent just to have them all blocked or parried away from her target. _"Damn it!" _She swore to herself as Videl retook the offensive again. _"I don't have her endurance if I don't make a break through soon…"_ Erasa's thoughts where cut short as Videl did a leg sweep knocking Erasa down. 

"Your tired already?" Videl quipped as she wiped sweat from her brow. _"Boy, She's getting really good, it looks like I'm going to facing Erasa or my dad in the final round of the Tenka'ichi Budokai."_

Erasa allowed her moment to roll her over onto her feet crouching down breathing heavy. _"I need to break her concentration, but how?" _She thought as she stood up and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Ready, Wide-bottom?" Videl asked, which Erasa answered with a kick aimed at Videl's head.

Erasa saw Videl's weak jibe for what it was but choose to give Videl what she expected anyways. a spinning back kick to the head which Videl lean back to void the hit. Erasa crouched down and continued the spin kick at Videl's feet which she simply leapt away from. "So, how do suppose Gohan is handling the knowledge that he now knows your little secret?" Erasa asked she started her next combination punches and kicks.

"Please, I wish to forget that he even knows better yet I wish he forgot." Videl responded as she blocked Erasa's attack and started her own.

"I doubt that's going to happen, In fact I'm willing to bet he's out looking for gift as an apologize."

"Well, I suppose I could use new pair of fight gloves, I'm going up with flowers, chocolates and jewelry."

"How do you suppose the winner of the Tenka'ichi Budokai is going feel about it?"

"Why should I care what my dad thinks?"

"Not him, he might not win this year."

"Good, that would take some wind out his sails!"

"That's a good attitude to have since he did named you as the grand prize." Videl was shocked and then floored by Erasa's right, more or less.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, you have never failed to block any my punches before!" Erasa's cries echoed through the building . 

"I'm not mad at you!" Videl snarled as stomped down the hallway.

"It's hard to tell." Erasa moaned in reply.

"Well, I'm not, I'm Fucking pissed off with my dear old dad!" Videl spat.

"At least put an cold pack on your eye."

"Hell, no!" Videl yelled as she stopped in front the double doors of her fathers study, _"Hmph! Study, my ass it should be called the get drunk and cheer at film my glory years room!" _Videl thought as she sized up the door "I want both hands free to thrash him with!" She screamed as she kicked the door in. "Daaadd, We need to talk!" Videl yelled as she stepped through the threshold, find that it wasn't filled with the other usual sounds.

Videl looked around to find Benny Crossroads sitting in a chair in behind of her fathers desk.

"Hello, Videl, It is pretty apparent that you know what has been decided." Said as he poured himself a tall glass of liquor.

Benny Crossroads was a lowlife scum bucket lawyer before meeting Hercule in which elevated Ben to being just a lowlife lawyer, even now the man still the worst kind of scum wrapped in twelve hundred dollar suits, silk ties, hand made shoes and the ugliest of jewelry. To Videl the wealth, power, and status, Benny gained by hiding under her fathers coattails still didn't hide the fact Benny belonged face down in some gutter.

Videl smiled at Benny and through clenched teeth, "What miracle Benny got a clue."

"Hey sweet cheeks, what's with all that negative energy and hostility?" Benny cooed as he slithered out of the chair.

"I don't know let me count the reasons." Videl hissed.

"Well I see you still have the hottest for me." As he took a swig.

"Of course while I get the red hot poker ready, why don't you drop your pants turn around and bend over."

"Ouch." Benny then clicked his tongue, "Feisty as ever, but I must move on to business. Your father the great and mighty Hercule has gone to train in secret till the tournament. You have free rein to do what ever you want as long as you keep to the rules which you know, but I was told to remind that you're not to date any boy who is not strong enough to defeat your father."

"Oh, my, Kami, I clean forgot about that rule!" Videl said with mocking shock and horror, "How I could I forget such an important rule."

"Well, you better get that out of your system your future husband might not be so forgiving as I." Benny prompted before swallowed what had been remaining in the glass and strutted out of the study.

Once Benny had slithered away Erasa enter the room, "Do you want the cold pack for your eye now?"

"No." Taking the cold pack from Erasa, "The pain has replaced by a bigger one, A big hair afro wearing monster with his scum sucking little buddy." Videl sighed as plopped the cold pack on her head.

"Well, How are we going to slay these beast?"

"By bring in a ringer." Videl said as smile and plan formed.

* * *

"Welcome home dear," Chichi said as she gave her oldest little a kiss, "I trust you had a good day?" 

"I think so." Gohan answered as he sat down at the kitchen table. _"What I could remember of it." _Gohan thought decided keeping that keeping thought and the story about his day to his-self was thus reducing the possibility than the Frying pan of pain would be colliding with his head.

"Gohan are those the same pants you wore this morning?" Chichi asked.

"Well, Mom, I had a small accident and since I was going to Bulma's I changed there." Gohan answered. _"Not the truth and not a lie?" _Gohan thought.

"Ok, but remember to leave early tomorrow so you will have plenty to get over to Bulma's and your pants for school."

"Um, mom, do I still have to wear them?" Gohan asked.

"Of course you do you don't want to be some sorta of ruffian, besides they are required."

"Well not anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because a local gang had taken to wearing them too and a group of students got hurt when a rival gang mistook them and ruffed them up. Thus the school board discontinued the dress code. I been harassed by several gangs and police, in fact if it wasn't for one my friends I would have been arrested."

"What nobody arrests my baby!" Chichi screamed as she whipped the frying pan off stove sending food flying to horror the Saiyans in the room, just suddenly the Saiyans turned from horror to opportunity as the food flew closer in which they held up their plates baseball gloves thus collecting the food.

As Gohan put his plate down, "Relax…"

"RELAX? Some numb nut flat foot arrests my baby and you tell me to relax!" Chichi screamed, now causing the Saiyan ears ring with pain.

"Yes, Videl vouched for me since She does work of the police."

"Why would a gang dress like high school students?"

"From what I was told they used the uniforms as camouflage to hide from the police and other gangs. After all Orange Star High School is an exceptional school and who would suspect students from that school." Gohan answered.

"Well, I don't want my Baby mistaken for a common thug or punk." Chichi's eyes lit up, "Besides, This a grand opportunity to wear that suit I got up at the beginning of the school year!" She said with excitement sparkling in her eyes, "Your get a wife and make some grandchildren for me." She said her eyes filled with stars and hearts.

"Mom." Gohan sighed, "Besides, the girls in school would probably think I was a professor or something worse."

"Worse, what could be possibly be worse?"

"Master Roshi." (2)

"Oh, oh dear." Chichi exclaimed as placed a hand to her face, "I guess it would be ok, but you're not wearing a gi."

"Of course not, kids at school would think I was trying to be cool."

"What's cool, Gohan?" Goten asked.

"That's an excellent question you raised, Goten." Chichi stated, "So, Gohan, what is cool?"

"From what I gather it is some sorta of popularity which changes depend on the moods of the students, and from what I have seen of this cool, the mass media in all its forms effects the perception of cool." Gohan answered. (3)

"So what does the mean?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know what cool is."

"Are you cool?" Goten asked.

"I don't think so, nobody has ever told me that I am."

"Well, I think your cool." Goten stated.

"Thanks Goten." Gohan said as he smiled, "I think you're the coolest little brother." Gohan received a smile in return.

"Sorta, Gohan? I don't remember teaching you this word." Chichi said.

"Other kids at school use it and I have been trying it in order to fit in a little better."

"Ok, You better get upstairs and do your homework for your classes tomorrow."

"Um don't we get dinner first?" Gohan asked.

"Uh, oh yes of course."

"Besides remember the fact I started school a week late?" Gohan asked "Well at the end of every class I was given a syllabus, well I misunderstood and thought that was the homework I had to make up. I'm now doing stuff in the book that the rest class will never get to."

"That's My Baby!" cheer as she placed food down of her boys.

* * *

"Do you think Gohan has found the ribbon yet?" Erasa asked Videl who was slumped against the wall of her private sauna. (4) 

"I don't know but I wish I could be there to see his face." Videl said as a devious smile formed on her face.

"Yah, right that's not what you're going to be looking at."

Videl's skin was already flushed due to the heat of the sauna she didn't worry about hiding her embarrassment of being caught. "Please, I have self-control and more willpower than that."

Erasa just nodded her head and mock agreement, "Of course you do."

Videl took the bait hook line and sinker threw the only thing in hand her towel which Erasa caught and scooted out the room. Videl instantly bolted after her as she exited the sauna her eyes were assaulted from the flash of a camera causing Videl to duck back into the room. _"Damn it, cann't see!"_ Videl cursed as she rubbed the flash blindness out of eyes. Videl glanced through the window in the door to see Erasa still holding her camera, throwing the door open and charging out, "Get ready for a bruising!" was Videl's battle cry.

Erasa saw the door fly open and Videl come charging out screaming her lungs out, Erasa being a calm and collected girl that she was turn and ran from the room screaming. Upon entering Videl's private training area camera long since discarded during the chase as she turned to face the hard charging Videl she tossed her towel away in order to gain an additional bit mobility and settled into the fighting stance as Videl came charging in.

"I hope you're ready for a serious beating!" Videl screamed as started things off with a flying kick.

* * *

Author's notes: 

What are Videl and Erasa wearing you ask? And I ask you are they wearing bathing suits or they naked that is for you to decide for yourself

(1) I'm going to let you point out the irony of the of that last statement.

(2) You knew that was going to the answer didn't you?

(3) It cann't be Gohan without a nerdy moment.

(4) If you ever hear the naughty joke about the drunk Scotsman and the three English women then you would understand.


	5. To live again

**Disclaimer:**  
For your information, there is some swearing and some sexual situations Just so you know DragonBallZ, Not mine. You have been warned.

**Key:**  
"Talk"  
"_Thought_"  
.:Bond:.  
(1-2) Author's Notes

* * *

"So, how do you intend to get Gohan to enter the Budokai?" Erasa asked as she placed a big bowl of popcorn and a liter bottle of coke on an end table next to a leather easy chair, "I doubt it will be as easy as just asking him." She stated as she traveled pass the chair on her way to the entertainment center where she turned on the PS2 as the PS2 loaded the game to it memory Erasa return to the easy chair and flopped down into and reached over the side and scooped up the controller in her hands. "Will it?" 

Videl put her soda and a bag of chips on a table behind the leather couch, "You're probably right on that." Videl stated as she walked around to the front of the couch, "I'm not sure how to convince him to throw in with us." She continued while she picked the remote to her plasma TV, "I would like to test Gohan to see if he is as good as we suspect." Videl added as she turned on the plasma screen and surround sound system that was built in the plasma trumpeted the Lego version of the Star Wars theme through Videl's Entertainment room.

"That shouldn't be necessary from what we have heard in the old tapes of previous Budokai with members of the turtle school in them they use the afterimage trick a lot and I'm convinced that's what I saw Gohan use to escape the class room this afternoon." Erasa said as she made her character slashed through a squad of droids.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" Videl said she turned her full attention to her best friend, "What did it look like? Did he do anything with his hands like hand gestures?" Videl asked, her voice full of curiosity and sparks of excitement in her eyes as she waved hers hands around.

Erasa let a giggle at strange creature that her best friend had turned into, "Sorry, no he didn't do any hand gestures or anything like that. It looked like a ghost or a hologram, you know it was um… translucent, yah that's the world."

"Wow!"

"Very much so." Erasa agreed, "But we still don't how to get Gohan to enter the Budokai."

"I know." Videl replied.

"Maybe, we could sell his mom on the idea? After all that is where she got married."

"Definitely an option." Videl agreed, "Who knows maybe we could Blackmail him like Angela did."

"Are you sure he would fall for it again and what if he asks for proof this time."

"Tell him we have proof that he is Saiy-man."

"Or the Golden Warrior, faking that picture would be easier." Erasa pointed out

"How so?" Videl asked.

Well, You could pay Rose to alter a picture of Gohan, so it looks like the Golden Warrior."

"Rose?"

"Yah, you know Rose Leto, the girl with purple hair with pink highlights and big round glasses she always wears some type of black top and those plaid skirts with the chains around her waist and don't forget the knee high boots." (1) Erasa moved a little closer and placed hand to the side of her mouth like she was going to whisper something, "Rumor has it she has more than her ears pierced." Erasa said with a smile

Videl rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I know who you are talking about now, but we don't what Gohan looks like when he is the Golden Warrior the few pictures there are of him are of pretty bad quality."

"I bet Gohan doesn't know that there are any picture of him as the Golden Warrior."

Videl caved in, "Let's at least ask Rose to take that picture and change the eye and hair color to that the Golden fighter."

"Right, I will call her right away." Erasa stated as she reached for the phone, "Oh yah, we are going to need some cash after all she is a starving artist."

Videl sighed, "Of course."

* * *

To Videl's opinion, Rose Leto was overdoing the artist's lifestyle. The studio apartment where she lived was on the edge of the artisans community towards the rougher part of town probably only reducing the rent by a couple hundred Zenni to her it looked just like the places she checked while in search of a safe house for to escape to if she felt it was time to leave her father sooner than he ever planned for if ever. "_I would be hiding right now, if I had used my head and change what I was wearing but no I had to have a case of the stupids and I didn't disguise myself so every Landlord I meet knew exactly who I was. Some days I swear, I'm starting act more and more like Gohan."_ Videl could see all sorts of unfinished pieces scatter around the room filling the room. the scent of the incense was choking, Videl was sure that she could smell something else but it didn't matter to her. 

"Let me get this straight. You want me to alter this image as it looks like Golden Warrior?" the Goth girl asked as she flopped down into her computer chair.

"You got it, Rose." Erasa answered.

"I am an artist, I cann't just degrade myself into some Thomas Kincaid lackey." The young woman said as she stuck her nose up and threw out an open hand in Videl's direction.

Videl had been expecting the demand for the money to graceful but it was the great Hercule money and she didn't mind throwing at every charity that she stumbled on. "I don't need Thomas Kincaid, I need a Marilyn Manson." Videl said as planted the cash in Leto's hand.

Rose's eyes bugged out at the wad of cash sitting in the palm of her hand, "I will be any thing you want." she stated as set the photo into the scanner.

Videl quickly slapped her hand over Erasa's mouth, "From the reported sightings of the Golden Warrior he has blue or teal eyes, the hair of course you know about, but this wasn't mention in the papers or T.V. is that he looked like he was on fire with golden flames."

"Like the group from the cell games?" Rose inquired as she work the scanned image.

"Exactly." Videl answered.

"I think I have seen this guy before." Rose commented.

"More than likely, he goes to our school." Videl answered.

"And you think that he is the Golden Warrior." Rose said not as a question but as a statement.

"You got it." Erasa yelled out from across the room.

"Too bad you didn't have some video, I would have sent you to an AV guy I know..." Rose said.

"For the right price." Videl cut in.

Rose to turned to Videl, "Exactly." She said with a blink.

"Where do you get barbed wire in the city?" Erasa asked from the other side of the room as She studied a piece hanging on the wall

"Well, at first I collected it off the top of chain link security fences till I fell and broke my arm. I came across a Farm supply catalogue and order it from them. It is so much easier plus I use the empty spools as bases on some of my productions." Rose answered.

"And cheaper medical bills." Videl quipped.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Erasa, I don't think the blackmail is going to work." Videl stated as she and Erasa walked from Rose Leto's apartment." 

"Why not?" Erasa asked then smirked an evil little smirk, "Could it be you are having a guilty conscious about tricking you chief love fantasy into rescuing you like some knight shining armor?"

"I'm not having sexual fantasies about Gohan wearing leather chaps and holding…" Videl instantly blushed, "And I said that out loud didn't I." Videl said more as a statement of truth than a question."

Erasa had a pink twinge to her cheeks, "Oh yea, you need to learn to not say exactly what you're thinking when you're mad and on a helpful note, that was way too much information." She said with her You can expect this to come back to haunt you later smiles.

"Anyway, as I was saying the blackmail might not work, because after that little incident with Angela some one namely you gave Gohan some pointers about blackmail."

"Oh yea, I guess blackmail is going to have to be a plan B, maybe we could try guilt or a combination of the two?"

"Huh?"

"Yea, If you guilt trip Gohan about yesterday and he starts to hesitate We can corner him with the blackmail."

"We need a more solid anchor than guilt it has to be more…" Videl threw her hands up in disgust, "I don't know, something."

"I know, you could…"

"No!" Videl interrupted.

"But you didn't hear what I had to say."

"I didn't need to."

"Well, ok, Gohan seems pretty well whipped by his mom," Erasa scratched her head, "What if we made a deal with her?"

"It might work What should be offered?"

"I know, you could…"

"No!" Videl interrupted.

"But you didn't hear what I had to say."

"I didn't need to."

"Hmph, you take the fun out of life." Erasa huffed.

"Thank you."

"Well, let's see, Goku of legend was a bottomless pit and Gohan certainly follows in his dad's foot steps so I would be willing to bet his little brother is too and that must cost a lot to feed them."

"So long as this is just another way spend dad's unearned income, I don't want to end up married Gohan just to avoid getting married to some stranger."

"It could be worst."

"How's that possible?"

"Your might have be betrothed you to Sharpener, His family is very well connected you know old money."

"Or Benny."

"Ewww." Replied Erasa as involuntarily shuttered at the thought.

"I know."

"How much cash can you put up?"

"I get two point two million every month for selling my soul to a couple companies for me to sponsor their stuff. That is a third goes to charities, my agent and a pair of lawyers get a piece and the rest goes to my trust fund."

"Whoa, You have lawyers?" Erasa broken in.

"Yes."

"What do they do?"

"One of the does the tax law and writes the checks to the charities and the other deals with the people who sue me."

"Why didn't you ask them to break Your dad's deal?"

"They were working on it already when I called, but I have a feeling that it cann't be broken."

"So, you're still screwed."

"Yup." Videl sighed.

"Back to your money or should we say Chichi's."

"Who?" Videl asked in confusion.

"Gohan's mom, remember?"

"Uh, oh yah, I'm with you now."

"Good."

"Duh on me. Anyways I have my escape cash of ten million buried out in the woods south east of the city, plus my trust fund that I can pull five hundred thousand form every month without having to have my Dad signature."

"You have ten million zenni burried out in the woods!" Eresa cried out.

"Yes! Yell it a little louder, I'm sure Gohan didn't hear you." Videl hissed as she looked around.

"Opps, Sorry." Eresa said as she also looked around.

"Whatever." Videl stated A little more calmly as realized that there was no one with ear shot.

"Lets see we have a little less than five months till the Budokai."

"Yup."

"That means there is only one thing to do."

"What's that?"

"Time to go shopping!" Erasa cheer as she latch on to her friend's arm and dragged to the mall.

"What!?!" Videl cried as Erasa dragged her away.

* * *

Erasa lead Videl towards the classroom with her usual cheerful smile. "Come on, Videl, its not going to be that bad." 

"How can you say that?" Videl asked from just outside the classroom.

"Because today I'm going to be getting a bouquet of flowers with a big box chocolates and a new piece of jewelry." Erasa smiled.

"Not today." Videl mumbled.

Erasa smiled as she listened to her friend's mumblings. "_She's not just hooked on Gohan but she swallowed the hook the line and the sinker!"_ (2) She thought as spotted her best friend's love interest looking very nervous as they approached it was clear that Gohan didn't see them enter the room. "So, Gohan, are you still fantasizing about Videl's boobs?"

"What? No!" Gohan managed to say with little stuttering.

"So, should I take it you have you moved on to other parts of my best friend?"

"Yes, I…" Gohan paused, "_There is no right answer to that question. At least Videl didn't hear that"_ Gohan thought.

Videl stepped out from behind Erasa, "What part of me were you thinking about, Gohan?" Videl asked irately as she cracked her knuckles.

"Um, uh, oh, um." Gohan struggled.

"_If we run him over the coals too much he might not be willing to help when the time comes."_ Videl thought as Gohan struggled with his current problem. "Ok, here is an easier question. What's in your hand?"

"Oh, um its for you." Gohan answered as he handed her the capsule. "I'm sorry, Videl, I didn't mean for that to happen. I hope you're not mad at Me." Gohan apologized.

"I'm not mad at you." Videl stated as she accepted the capsule.

"Videl is only mad at her father and his lawyer." Erasa injected.

"They make me want to punch them in the face."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Its not important." Videl blurted out before Erasa could answer. "_Yet."_ Videl thought.

Erasa shot Videl puzzled look which Videl fired back an I will explain later look.

Gohan watch as Videl and Erasa passed looks between themselves, he had seen looks like that passed between his Mom and Bulma the most recent was when he was told that he would entering high school for purpose improving college entrance points. "_Its still so strange, I'm smarter than most the teachers here. How would going to public high improve my chances into college?"_ Gohan had been puzzled by this same thought after the first couple weeks of school.

"So, Gohan, can I open it now?" Videl asked as she beamed a bright smile at Gohan.

Gohan smiled back, "You sure can, could you smile like that more?" "_Wow what smile I wish she did that more often."_ Gohan thought.

"Why?" Videl asked as she activated the capsule.

"Because you look very cute with it." Gohan responded.

A pink twinge formed Videl's cheeks, "Thank you." Videl said as deployed the capsule on the desk.

With a poof and a breathe of wind from the air displacement of a object being pulled from capsule space and to the here and now. Where once a tiny capsule once laid, now sat a overnight bag.

Videl was decidedly confused, "Luggage, you got me luggage?" Videl asked with most confusion she could recall from some time.

"I don't get it." Erasa said as pulled her eyes off the travel bag and looked at Gohan. "Oh, Oh, I know, your telling Videl you want to go on a quiet romantic weekend, just the two of you and it with all sorts great stuff for you two to do alone." She said with a huge smiled and wiggled her eyebrows when she said alone.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Erasa..."

Gohan paled, "Videl, open the bag."

* * *

**Author's notes**:

.Well, I'm back form the dead, I have a new job that consumes a lot of my time so updates from this will be random at best.

(1) Think of eye glasses worn by Harry Potter.

(2) Not the most girlie of sayings since its about fishing, I do know some girls who say it but then again they are not the most girlie of girls


End file.
